


Cent

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [59]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara and Glenn see a little action when they take two noobs out on a run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cent

If she hadn’t been scared out of her mind the whole experience might have been the most fun she had ever had with a shopping cart. Instead Tara had to focus on using the cart as a weapon, wobbly wheel and all. She rammed it into the walker that was coming at her from the front, and swung the butt of her rifle into the one that was getting close to her right side. The rifle was hanging over her shoulder so she couldn’t get very much leverage to hit with it though and it wasn’t very effective. There wasn’t a lot of time to stop and consider what she was doing, she dropped the rifle so that it hung from its strap again and grabbed a twelve pack of soda from the nearest shelf.

Her fingers went into the punch-out handle and she swing the whole thing against the head of the walker that had been grazed by the rifle stock and then carried the swing through to hit another. They both went down and she shoved the box of soda down on their heads so hard that cans burst inside. It worked though, and she pushed the cart ahead of her into the last of the walkers that was crowding her. It fell against a shelf, but didn’t fall all of the way to the floor, so she grabbed something else from the shelf, a wine bottle, and swung it like a bat. The bottle didn’t break, but the walker’s skull did.

Tara looked around quickly, trying to assess the situation and where she was needed the most. It was supposed to be an easy run; hit a few stores in a small town that looked like it hadn’t seen much traffic and get back to Alexandria. Glenn was tense, worried about them after the disaster of their last run together, and he was acting over-protective until someone opened a store room and walkers streamed out. Then he had started swearing and had to trust that they’d take care of themselves. Tara had been doing alright, and the two noobs from Alexandria were still alive so that was good. She moved to help one of them, when she saw that the girl was trapped behind a cashier’s station and didn’t have the reach to take out the two walkers trying to crawl over the counter.

She took the rifle off of her shoulder finally, gaining the swing she wanted with it and bashed at the back of the scraggly looking male walker first, his head bursting with fluid in a way that made her gag slightly. The female walker tripped over the rags of her dress and Tara didn’t have to do anything as it fell on top of a broken candy display, impaling its own skull on the twisted metal dowels. She snorted, catching the eye of the other girl. “I’m not paying one red cent for the service in this place. The quality is terrible. How about you?”

The girl gave her a shaky smile and stood, coming out from the counter quickly, “Not a single penny.”

Tara looked around again, not seeing any movement. Glenn and their other noob were standing nearby, everyone catching their breath. “So, do we still have time to clear this place?”

“Absolutely, unless it is covered in gore, we’ve earned it. Gather everything you can fit into the carts.” Glenn nodded, “This could have been worse.” He slapped Tara’s shoulder and grabbed the cart he had abandoned earlier. “Maggie wants chocolate, and after this I’d better bring some to her.”

“Just don’t take it all, I think I’ll need some later too.”


End file.
